Gold & Silver
by Shadow Priesstes
Summary: With Lala mad at Zastin for acting like an idiot when Yami visited them, he can only make amends if he goes over to the young assasin and apologizes. The problem is that it is time for Yami's race to go in to heat, Zastin will be in for a big surprise...
1. Not Zastin's day

A/N: well there is not much to say I like this pairing, but as I see no one else writes it so here I am again. Man I'm feeling like as if I would be writing one of my Black Cat fics which is no big surprise seeing as that it was Kentaro Yabuki sensei who did the drawing by this manga and looking at the characters he really couldn't help himself with some appearances which makes the whole manga even more amusing…

P.S.: This is in a way an AU after the chapter with the totally failed "Yami-chan comes visiting" fiasco…

I. Not Zastin's day

* * *

A deep sigh escaped the silver haired swordsman's lips as he sat in his room. He just got scolded by Lala-sama for acting respectless in front of "Yami-chan". He sighed again. His duty as a royal bodyguard was to protect the princess of Deviluke so how should he have known that Golden Darkness has become a friend of the family. Standing up from his sitting spot he walked over to his kitchen fixing himself a cup of tea, he really needed to calm his nerves.

As the tea water started boiling he added the teabag before leaning against the counter, arms crossed in front of his chest his tail curled up beside him, he needed to think. Lala-sama was furious with him and he never liked that. He tried to explain himself to her, but that didn't work out the way he had hoped so what was left? An other sigh escaped his lips as he grabbed his mug, filling it with hot tea. He would have to go over to Golden Darkness and apologize for his actions.

Now that would be Hell…

* * *

Meanwhile in a big house was a young blonde girl standing in front of the ancient looking body-length mirror looking at her reflection with concern.

"It can't be happening now…" she said with a sigh, she should have noted the symptoms earlier.

Longer sleeping patterns, dulling reflexes, the constant changing from the body temperature from hot to cold and back, body changing back to the original form she should have known. Her heat-circle has started again. Sighing again she decided that there was only one thing she could do and it was that she would lock herself inside her house and don't let anyone inside for they own safety. Little did she know that this plan would be rather quickly be demolished as Zastin was at the moment programming the teleportation system to the coordinates of Darkness's home.

Now that won't end to good…

_To be continued…_


	2. Unwantedwanted visitor

A/N: As guessed this will be a rather short fic…

II. Unwanted/wanted visitor

* * *

Golden Darkness locked all her windows and doors before putting the keys in the high security holder which she programmed to only allow her to take them if the week is over. After even the security system was set in to motion did she enter the kitchen to make herself some tea, she was truly glad that Mikan would be away for the week and the others didn't know where she lived. Everything was fine…

…suddenly a teleportation's beam shimmered faint blue in the middle of her living room making her turn around in shock which didn't happen so much that you could read feeling on the emotionless mask she always wore, but this was also an annoying problem her people needed to face in they heat. The beam suddenly disappeared and Zastin stood on its place his blue eyes suddenly spotting here. As they eyes locked with each other felt Yami her heartbeat quickening and her mouth become suddenly dry. Damn why needed he to come.

"Ah…hello Golden Darkness…I'm sorry if I'm disturbing you, but I come here to apologize for my rude behavior towards you." he said not noticing that the woman in front of him was not exactly paying attention to his words, but to some different things.

Yami's gaze wandered analytically over the swordfighter's body taking in every inch of the body hidden under the Deviluke armor. The two of them had already fought twice and she needed to admit that if it weren't for those little Earth accidents he proved himself that he was a worthy opponent. While her gaze went further her mind tried to imagine the armor away to only see the rest of the swordfighter's pale flesh and the standard Deviluke tail gave her mind also a few ideas which she tried to shake away immediately. She needed to focus to keep her mind clear and stay fully focused before she throws herself at the man in front of her and rips his clothes down. She had managed so many years without mating and now this…Her day really was turning to something much worse as it already was. Yami could feel her body starting to change, but she couldn't allow this to happen she needed to get Zastin out of her home NOW!

"Yes you have apologized and now go." she snapped using all her willpower as an assassin to hold herself back.

"Okey you know that you could try to take it better." Zastin said in an annoyed tone as he searched for the teleport device, but then started paling. "Ups…" Yami didn't like the sound of that word. "Erm…well it looks like as if the erm…teleport device at home." Zastin said while grinning awkwardly.

"WHAT!" Yami screamed startling Zastin.

"Erm…Darkness are you alright?" the white haired swordfighter asked a bit worried and took a few steps closer to the blond haired assassin.

"Do…don't come near me…" she said while backing away she really hated being in heat it made her feel vulnerable.

"Not until you tell me what is wrong." Zastin said in a stern tone.

Yami tried to get away from him to lock herself in to her bedroom, but with a quick move which even surprised her grabbed Zastin her by the arm and pulled her up to himself. The sudden body and skin contact made her body react immediately and Yami started cursing in her head about herself being so weak. Zastin meanwhile was looking down at her flushed face and listened to her rough breathing this really started to concern him because she wasn't acting as herself, looking in to her eyes his blue ones widened suddenly as the clouded look in her darkened eyes made him realize just what was wrong, pushing her away immediately Zastin backed up to the wall eyes wide in panic.

"You are in heat!" he screamed in shock.

_To be continued…_


	3. Not exactly what he planned

A/N: Well this chap will have a lemon in it, but the full version can you find on my account after I post it up…

III. Not exactly what he planned

* * *

Zastin's mind cursed in panic this couldn't be happening now. No no no NO! He only wanted to come over to apologize so that Lala-sama wouldn't be mad at him anymore, but if he would have known that she WAS in heat he would have left it immediately. He felt suddenly delicate hands cupping his checks softly looking down his blue eyes widened as he stared in to dark red ones. Her touch sent shivers down his body.

"Are you cold…I can make you feel warm…" she said in a sweet tone tick with honey as she leaned closer they faces only inches apart.

"N…no I….I'm fine excuse me…" he said after he managed to push her away.

Getting free from her gasp Zastin made a mad dash to find a way out, but his top priority was to not get caught by her. His mind cursed in panic because of his dumbness to loose the teleporting device in such a bad moment. If Lala-sama was mad that he acted respectless against Golden Darkness then HOW mad would she be if she finds out that he had mated with her in a time when she had absolutely no control over her body which only wanted the ONE THING. Zastin run to the door and cursed again that he hadn't brought his sword with him because pushing against the door didn't help much it was protected by some type of a force field which was now really not that of a big surprise seeing that she tried to hide till her mating session is over. After the door failed tried Zastin the window, but it was also perfectly secured…damn. Hearing steps behind him he didn't even turn around and started running as fast as he could there was no chance he could allow Darkness to get him because he was really not sure if he could stay strong through the whole ordeal. He couldn't help it he was a grown man and as such he had also his needs and really he hadn't had anyone since he become the private bodyguard of Lala-sama which meant fourteen years. This on the other hand brought his mind to the problem Golden Darkness was probably around eleven years old and he was twenty-four so it was absolutely taboo. Zastin suddenly yelped in pain as he accidentally run against a wall, he was too deep in thoughts to notice just too where he was running. Looking around his eyes widened in panic as he noticed that he was in a death end with no chance to escape because the only two ways out the window was perfectly secured and the other way was blocked by Golden Darkness herself. Panic was spreading through his body he was fully trapped with no way to escape and it didn't help to calm his nerves and try to find a way to escape, but it didn't help to much that she was now nearing him her body moving sensually as her eyes glinted. Had she always such full rosy lips and such curves? Shaking his head furiously he tried his last resort.

"W…wait we…we ca…can't do th…this the…the age difference i…is to big between us…" he said and a little relief washed over him when she really stopped in her tracks confusion washing over her face.

"Why, how old are you?" she asked in a confused tone.

"Well I'm twenty-four and you are eleven." Zastin said a bit more relaxed, but then she suddenly started laughing her tone reminding Zastin on soft music.

"You are only two years younger then me." she said in an amused tone and Zastin's yaw dropped.

"What!" he couldn't have heard her right.

"My race can use they transformation's powers to change our appearance not only in form, but also in age because so our opponents make the mistake to think themselves superior. I'm actually twenty-six in real age." she said lifting her transformation.

Zastin felt his body stiffen as shock washed over him at that what was happening. There were Golden Darkness stood a few seconds ago stood now a young woman only a head shorter then him the familiar black dress hugging her body tighter showing all her curves perfectly she had a triumphant smile on her lips as she started walking again in his direction. Reaching the still gapping swordsman she put her arms gently on his checks smiling amused at his confusion which made him even fail to notice how close she was to him at the moment. Darkness had enough from waiting even if she always refused since she become old enough to mate this time she would allow it to happen and if she was honest she hadn't even made a bad choice with the white haired swordsman. Her race never determined they choose of a mate because of they looks, but they see mostly the skills of the other and the swordfighter was if she was honest with herself was the man actually a skilled swordfighter which meant something if a person of her race appreciated someone's fighting skills.

"Do you still think that the age difference it to big between us?" she asked him in an amused tone finally snapping Zastin out of his shocked stupor.

"Uhm…n…no…" Zastin managed to get it out as he was staring at the woman who had now her slender arms around his neck they bodies pressing together.

"That is all that I wanted to hear." Darkness said before she pressed they lips together in a kiss.

Zastin's eyes widened at first at the feeling of Yami's soft lips on his, but his eyes soon closed and he started responding arms wrapped tightly around her slim waist pulling they bodies as close as possible. A gasp escaped her lips when he started to nibble on her lower lip using his chance to enter her mouth. They tongues fought for dominance till the need for air become to desperate and they pulled away from each other panting.

"I see that you have finally stopped resisting." Yami said while trying to get as much air in her lungs as possible.

"The same could be also said about you." Zastin replied before picking her up bridal stile. "Where is your bedroom?" he asked hoping that she still had one.

"I don't use it often, but it is two doors away from here on your left." she said grinning as she started nibbling on Zastin's right ear.

"Then it will be set in to use." Zastin said while trying to suppress a moan.

Entering the black cowered bedroom the swordfighter put the blonde woman on the bed as quick as he could before starting to fumble with the clasps holding his armor together, cursing when he failed because of his trembling fingers. Yami giggled at his failed attempts to get himself undressed. With a gracile move she pushed herself up from the silk cowers and opened the clips a playful smile on her lips.

"Don't work yourself up we are not ready." she said in an amused tone Zastin acted really amusing.

"Uhm…ok…" he said blushing a bit.

As Zastin's armor, cape and glows fell to the ground had Yami it much easier to get herself undressed. As also the last layer of clothing fell leaned the blonde haired woman back on the bed the black silk sheets feeling cool against her hot skin. Zastin took himself a moment to look her over, creamy tights, soft looking breasts which moved gently as her chest heaved with every breath she took, long legs slightly spread giving him a good look at her womanhood. All in all the sight of her body laying so on the bed her red eyes looking up at him with a gaze that told him that she was only his. The white haired man swallowed hard it was really since a long time that he had sleep with anyone, but no one of them was so beautiful and deathly at the same time then the assassin smiling at him. Leaning down they lips met again hungrily, hands exploring the body of the other leaving hot burning trails. Yami let out a gasp when Zastin's tail stroke gently over her womanhood massaging the silky folds. Zastin loved the sound before he started nibbling on the sensitive skin of her neck.

"Ah…." A moan escaped Zastin's lips when Yami decided that two could play the game as well transforming her hair in to hands.

The play went on for a few more minutes before they bodies started to scream for more then only stroking and teasing.

"Zastin…" Darkness purred as she placed her hands on each side of his face.

"Are you sure that you want this? You know what could happen…" he said as they both looked in each other's eyes.

"Yes, but I know that I can trust you…" she said before kissing him softly.

Zastin then pulled away from her and placed himself between her legs. He was a bit nervous then the main ground for the mating-session by the races of he galaxy was the reproduction so it could to easily happen that he would become a father the thought had something frightening to it, but looking in to Darkness's crimson eyes her words till ringing in his ear. Yes he would face everything. He kissed her on the lips when entering muffling her gasp of pain. Pulling away he kissed her tears away waiting patiently for her to signal him that is was alright to move. After a few minutes she nodded and Zastin started moving enjoying each gasp and moan which escaped her kiss swollen lips he also needed all his self control he gained when he become a swordfighter to not let out his own moan at the hot tightness which was now enfolding him. Time seemed to stop fully around them and only the feeling of warmth enfolded them as they bodies started to near they limit. Pulling out of her body almost fully except the tip of his cock Zastin pushed inside one last time by full force bringing the both of them over the edge.

Laying panting beside each other on the cool sheets Zastin felt Darkness snuggling up to him.

"Do you regret it?" he heard suddenly her soft tone.

"No, but I think that it will be hard explaining to Lala-sama why by back is cowered with claw marks should she accidentally see them." he said grinning which made Yami giggle.

"It would be interesting." she answered and Zastin also needed to grin at the image of everyone's reactions.

"We should sleep now." he said after a while.

"Yes." was her only reply.

The two of them would eventually tell they friends they little "apology" if Darkness ended up after her mating pregnant. They will need to make them all sit down before doing so and keeping both food and drinks away from them, but for now they were only enjoying each others closeness.

_Owari _


End file.
